Life Goes On
by morgan.fox.5855
Summary: With a new face and personality Susan is in for a world of darkness. She may be looking for her long lost Grandfather but is bound to find more than that on her travels and maybe reveal something she buried deep inside a long long time ago. More to come in Susan Who! Tell me which Doctor you want her to meet in the reviews.
1. A New Start

_**Life Goes On.**_

_Chapter 1- A new start:_

_The night shimmered under her eyes as dawn crept through over the horizon. So new and interesting to these eyes even though she had seen thousands like it, intoxicating smells all so fresh clung to her, and the breeze prickled her skin._

_Susan wandered down the streets her new feet absorbing every shock, no matter how small as her heals hit the ground. It had been about fifty years since the fateful day her grandfather left and to which she began her life with David, but that was over now and she was stuck here with no way to her long lost home; or anywhere for that matter. _

_After David took her to his home, all those years ago, she felt more alone than anywhere, but it all worked out in the end because she went on with her life. She made friends, got a job helping out at a local store, and she got married; in secret of course (she couldn't have the government knowing about her)._

_At that time the end seemed so far away. Caught up in all the hustle and bustle as it were, marrying David and starting a family of her own; even if she couldn't t have children because of the species difference but it didn't mean she was any less happy. Susan had offered more than once to turn herself human using her fob watch, in order to grow old at the same rate as her spouse, and to have children (she could easily programme it to give her all her memories with David and then it was just a simple back story), but he always refused. Would say he wanted her and no one else, no matter how close they are to her. No one could really tell of the aging difference for about twenty years, but once David reached fifty, everything changed, and people began to notice. They moved out of town into a secluded mountain area to get away from the questioning people yet still they were happy. They lived out the rest of their lives together until the worst day of her life. She used to think the worst day of her life was the day she ran away from Gallifrey but she realised she was wrong. Of course though after David died at 78 she could not go on so therefore after his funeral she forced herself to regenerate; that's the only good thing about regeneration- it's not your problem anymore._

_Her face was relatively the same apart from being slimmer and less pale. Her hair was ginger (for some reason she loved the colour and purposely picked it out), and curly. She also craved to be taller and more feminine which also came true, but the rest she left to fate. Her breasts were more or less the same size, the one thing that was bigger though was her nose (rather unfortunately she often thought), as well as her ears. Very gobby she noticed as well and not afraid to speak up or as some people may put it "out of place." She was indeed a new woman._

_Now she travelled, trying to recapture her life before David but it hardly ever worked as everywhere she went she found something to remember her deceased husband. It could have been easy enough to lock him away in her mind and let him sleep but she refused and believed it would be a disgrace on his memories, remembering how her grandfather had done that, remembering what that made him. _

_Heartless._

_Often hoping to run into him again she found herself reminiscing and often getting lost because she wasn't concentrating but she didn't really care because moments like that were surprisingly nice to experience. _

_Oh how she missed them: Grandfather, Barbara, Ian, and David._

_Regrettably she didn't miss the rest of her family though- Gallifreyans for you; boring sods. That's why she ran away- because she was bored, if only that was the reason her Grandfather had also run away but his reason was more unforgiving. This new young woman now craved adventure and willed herself to find it._

_In the distance a scream of pure terror, and a growl unlike anything from Earth._

_Finally, her first quest._


	2. A Great Spirit Of Adventure

_Chapter 2- A great spirit of adventure:_

_**Thank you everyone who is out there reading this. I am going to continue it, but for how long depends on you; R&R to keep me going. Also if you want me to write a particular story for you let me know either by PM of review. **_

_Susan ran, and ran, and ran, trying and isolate the source of the mysterious noises but it proved more difficult with the winding streets and echoing ally-ways, she wandered how her grandfather had done all this and especially in his bad physique; she was already tired. She couldn't use the excuse of her regeneration tiring her because that happened over a day ago, no one would understand anyway. She slowed to a halt after coming to a fork in the road and began to pant heavily. She was about to give up because the sound had silenced, so she turned around but something stopped her dead in her tracks; like a physic barrier she thought._

_She took this as a sign and turned around beginning to run down the left road but that proved to be the wrong one as she got a blinding sensation telling her to go the other way. She continued with this trial and error method until she reached a darkened ally-way._

_Moss covered walls ascended all around her with strange patterns all around in no logical order. In what seemed like the centre was a woman lying there; dead. Stone cold. While Susan had seen more than a few dead bodies in her life, this one was the worst and committed in the worst possible way. It was gruesome with an arm detached and bite marks all along her side. She had her blouse removed and she knew why but did not linger at it for too long. Blood covered the 3 walls around her but Susan could not figure out why because as far as she could tell there was no puncture wound big enough to cause such a blood splatter. Before she could stand up straight she heard the words "Freeze!" _

_She did not turn or even move an inch but simply used her physic abilities to see from a more non- linear point of view and discovered it was a city guard. He held a gun and moved closer questioning her as he did, "Who are you?" Why are you here?" "Did you do this?" All of which she did not answer. Her grandfather had taught her how to escape many situations like this as they often found themselves in one like it; all it took was a little slight of eye. The moment he got close enough she slipped round him from the right and continued for mere seconds while he lost his sense of direction and where she was, then she easily slipped away unseen. _

_Not two days into her regeneration and she was already in trouble._

_Evading more of the guards was a little trickier but not impossible. You see this city is the most technologically advanced and all the guards had face tracking equipment which made blending in just that much more exciting. _

_She ducked and jumped around so many corners she could count, swearing along the way until she reached a dead end, but she could still hear the shouts of men not too far away. "Oh I've always wanted to try this!" She muttered under her breath, as she jumped and grabbed onto an overhanging pole. Swinging her legs forward and back several times until she picked up enough pace to jump forward to a higher ledge. She froze when she saw figures arriving beneath her but luckily they didn't see her. She lingered up there, trying not to lose her balance, as she ease dropped on the conversation._

_After another few minutes she scrambled along the ledge round a corner and onto a small rooftop where she simply sat and gazed over the city. Pondering over the events of the night she recalled the conversation and it had revealed some very useful information. It turned out there had been many more murders like this; 5 to be precise. They also talked about the evidence they had collected and it did correspond to anything in their database or their national allies. Susan was intrigued by this and decided she needed to investigate but that was proving more difficult than anything else. Fiddling around in her pockets she discovered the one thing which could do the trick._

_A scrap of physic paper._

_Before his departure, her grandfather had torn her a piece of and said it would be use full in starting a new life... Or using it to bypass security at a guard station. As she wandered up to the tall building, well the tallest building on the country, she pondered around the thought of which disguise she should use. It could have been easy to assume the role of an inspector but that may involve interaction with others, no she needed something of high importance but someone not everyone would talk to if they needed something._

_A doctor._

_Yes that would suit her splendidly. Dr. Susan Foreman. _


End file.
